MyUsernamesThis
MyUsernamesThis (born ), also known as UseStarCode_BACON on Roblox, is a Chinese-American Roblox YouTuber. Most of his videos are about a Roblox game called Jailbreak, but he does play other games occasionally. He often makes fun of his rival YouTuber, KreekCraft, by calling him an “L”. When he arrests criminals as a cop or kills cops as a criminal in Jailbreak, he often spammed "L"s in the Roblox chat. History Roblox MyUsernamesThis started out by playing certain Roblox games, often featuring a glitch or bug that was going on in-game. He later began focusing on a Roblox tycoon game called "Lumber Tycoon 2" (LT2). His LT2 videos often received over 1,000 views, which encouraged MyUsernamesThis to continue making his content. LT2 was MyUsernamesThis's favorite game for a while, so he would always upload it. He later began playing more variety on Roblox, but still stuck with LT2. He has also collaborated with another Roblox YouTuber, Roblox Locus, in another Roblox game called "Prison Life" around that time. LT2 and Prison Life then became MyUsernamesThis's most played games, and it was common to see him play it in his videos. Like many other Roblox YouTubers, in April 2017, when Jailbreak was released; MyUsernamesThis began playing that game, and hasn't stopped since. "Bacon" Mascot & Army When Roblox YouTuber ObliviousHD posted a video titled "The Last Guest", it went viral amongst the Roblox community and many YouTubers did reaction videos to it. The Last Guest received many views and its sequel "The Last Guest 2", received even more. MyUsernamesThis, after The Last Guest 1 and 2 went viral, decided to make a mascot for his YouTube channel. His mascot then became a "bacon hair" Roblox avatar. He then referred to his fans as "the bacon army", who is one of the major characters in The Last Guest. MyUsernamesThis then became iconic for this, and is sometimes called the "Bacon King". Criticism His video thumbnails are often quite similar to each other and have many rainbow-colored arrows emphasizing the supposed content in the video. This has resulted in him being considered a clickbaiter. His former avatar was also criticized due to resembling an antagonist in The Last Guest (a popular Roblox machinima made by ObliviousHD). People believe he has chosen this appearance to get attention, as comparisons can easily be drawn by those who have seen The Last Guest. People criticize him as well for having his fans spam "L" anytime they arrest anyone on Jailbreak. Username also thinks that everyone he arrests is a "rager". His fans are considered very toxic by many members of the Roblox community. He is often portrayed as a bully due to him encouraging his fans to say rude and racist comments to KreekCraft. Termination On August 14, 2019, MyUsernamesThis got terminated for "creating censored games or purchasing privileges in censored games". Other YouTubers such as Flamingo and Tofuu got banned too for the same reason. All of these users including MyUsernamesThis were unbanned by Roblox. Trivia *Besides being called the Bacon King, MyUsernamesThis is also often called the Master Of Jailbreak, since he's really good at it, even considered the best player, but that was proved wrong in the Roblox Battles Event, where KreekCraft won a 1v1 to him. *He was once mentioned by his online name in one of his former places of study's magazines. *He stopped using the "L" due to criticism over being toxic. es:MyUsernamesThis Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Chinese YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers